codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Cortex (episode): Catalan Subtitles
This is the version of the Catalan subtitles for episode 97: Cortex. This was translated by Josep Maria Roca Peña from http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko. Transcript 1 00:00:00,469 --> 00:00:06,263 Subtitolat per Josep Maria 18. http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko 2 00:00:50,951 --> 00:00:55,626 Què està fent? Fa 10 minuts que ľesperem. Sempre igual. 3 00:00:56,107 --> 00:00:57,487 Podem començar sense ell. 4 00:00:59,155 --> 00:01:02,854 Ja sóc aquí! Endevineu, us haig de dir una cosa increïble. És una bogeria. 5 00:01:02,854 --> 00:01:03,917 Surts amb una nova noia? 6 00:01:03,917 --> 00:01:09,559 No, és la versió pirata de CyberBicker 7! No ha sortit a França encara. 7 00:01:09,559 --> 00:01:13,419 Digues, has arribat tard per un videojoc? İ si el XANA ataca? 8 00:01:13,419 --> 00:01:15,107 Està clar que no hi ha cap atac. 9 00:01:15,620 --> 00:01:16,458 És igual. 10 00:01:16,781 --> 00:01:23,165 Us he cridat perquè amb ľAelita hem localitzat una cosa nova al Mar digital, lluny de Lyoko. 11 00:01:23,165 --> 00:01:24,053 El XANA? 12 00:01:24,053 --> 00:01:27,121 El lloc del seu renaixement, suposo. 13 00:01:27,121 --> 00:01:30,181 En Jeremie creu que si anem cap allà trobarem respostes de com va renéixer el XANA. 14 00:01:30,181 --> 00:01:32,997 Qui o què el va reactivar. 15 00:01:32,997 --> 00:01:36,359 İ a més com destruir-lo deﬁnitivament. 16 00:01:36,359 --> 00:01:38,825 Ei, un moment. Com anirem al Mar digital? Nedant? 17 00:01:38,825 --> 00:01:40,575 Com sempre hem fet, amb el submarí. 18 00:01:40,575 --> 00:01:42,964 Genial! Heu reprogramat ľSkid? 19 00:01:42,964 --> 00:01:46,340 Què en penses? Mentre uns es diverteixen, ďaltres treballen. 20 00:01:46,941 --> 00:01:48,840 Llavors, esteu llestos per la nostra nova missió al Mar digital? 21 00:01:48,840 --> 00:01:50,794 — És clar. — Sí. — Totalment. 22 00:02:02,799 --> 00:02:04,501 Què, us esteu divertint? 23 00:02:05,486 --> 00:02:09,047 Ehem, m’agrada caminar per les clavegueres, em recorda a les meves vacances a… 24 00:02:09,313 --> 00:02:12,113 A Lyoko? Em preneu per idiota o què? 25 00:02:12,428 --> 00:02:15,658 Creieu que no conec els vostres trucs, xiuxiuejos i viatges ďanada i tornada a la fàbrica? 26 00:02:15,658 --> 00:02:19,114 İ Yumi, “Vols esmorzar amb mi avui?” “No, ho sento, avui no puc”. 27 00:02:19,114 --> 00:02:20,071 William. 28 00:02:20,071 --> 00:02:22,345 El XANA ha tornat? És això? Heu obert el superordinador de nou? 29 00:02:22,345 --> 00:02:23,395 És complicat. 30 00:02:23,395 --> 00:02:28,190 Complicat? Per què no voleu lluitar al meu costat? Ja us he demostrat les meves habilitats. 31 00:02:28,190 --> 00:02:31,660 Ens has demostrat que ets impulsiu, penses en solitari. 32 00:02:31,660 --> 00:02:33,036 Has vist què ťha passat amb això? 33 00:02:33,036 --> 00:02:35,396 El que em va passar us podia haver passat a vosaltres. 34 00:02:35,396 --> 00:02:39,557 Sí, però no ens va passar. Ets nou en això i per ser presumit vas quedar atrapat. 35 00:02:53,991 --> 00:02:56,338 — Ens podem veure després de les classes? — Sí. 36 00:02:57,147 --> 00:02:59,077 Yumi, et trobes bé? 37 00:02:59,351 --> 00:03:03,338 Sí, només és que… no vam ser massa durs amb en William? 38 00:03:03,889 --> 00:03:08,152 Espera, has vist què has dit? Ľúltima vegada que en William era a Lyoko estava posseït. 39 00:03:08,415 --> 00:03:10,122 Tu mateixa vas lluitar contra ell. 40 00:03:10,122 --> 00:03:16,620 Ja ho sé, però el XANA ha tornat i les coses han canviat. En William també ha canviat i ens podria ajudar. 41 00:03:16,620 --> 00:03:18,812 Qui ets tu i què has fet amb la Yumi? 42 00:03:18,812 --> 00:03:23,499 Tens raó, és una tonteria. Ens veiem després. 43 00:03:40,290 --> 00:03:42,233 Ei, Odd, Odd, psst… 44 00:03:52,076 --> 00:03:53,853 El tens? Quant és? 45 00:03:53,853 --> 00:03:55,918 20€, preu ďamic. 46 00:03:56,636 --> 00:03:58,043 Genial. 47 00:03:59,526 --> 00:04:01,109 — Ens veiem. — Fins ara. 48 00:04:05,669 --> 00:04:08,309 Deixar una porta oberta així, això és… 49 00:04:09,472 --> 00:04:15,395 Ei! 50 00:04:17,000 --> 00:04:18,895 Ei! 51 No hi ha senyal? Què han posat a les parets? 52 00:04:26,331 --> 00:04:28,173 No ho entenc, estava darrere nostre. 53 00:04:28,173 --> 00:04:30,858 Semblava emocionat per veure ľSkid. 54 00:04:30,858 --> 00:04:32,252 Ho sento, heu ďanar sense ell. 55 00:04:32,252 --> 00:04:33,674 Creus que és una bona idea? 56 00:04:33,966 --> 00:04:41,469 El senyal és molt feble, no perdrem aquesta oportunitat només per aquest idiota. Aneu. 57 00:04:42,202 --> 00:04:45,095 — Vés amb compte. — Ja em coneixes. 58 00:05:03,095 --> 00:05:04,455 Transfereixo la Yumi. 59 00:05:05,394 --> 00:05:07,206 Transfereixo ľUlrich. 60 00:05:07,706 --> 00:05:09,265 Transfereixo ľAelita. 61 00:05:10,139 --> 00:05:11,374 İnicio procés de virtualització. 62 00:05:12,266 --> 00:05:13,597 Escaneixo la Yumi. 63 00:05:15,797 --> 00:05:16,999 Escaneixo ľUlrich. 64 00:05:19,317 --> 00:05:20,958 Escaneixo ľAelita. 65 00:05:27,867 --> 00:05:29,396 Virtualització! 66 00:05:59,984 --> 00:06:02,695 — Uau, havia oblidat com era de bonic. — Sí. 67 00:06:03,129 --> 00:06:05,399 És una llàstima que ľOdd no hi sigui aquí. 68 00:06:11,563 --> 00:06:14,179 Ei, hi ha algú aquí? 69 00:06:16,835 --> 00:06:18,447 Si us plau! 70 00:06:20,504 --> 00:06:21,148 Odd? 71 00:06:21,680 --> 00:06:25,409 William, ets tu? Estic atrapat aquí, ajuda’m! 72 00:06:25,770 --> 00:06:30,489 Oh, no puc creure-ho. Que se sent ďestar atrapat com un principiant? 73 00:06:31,250 --> 00:06:36,049 Ha ha, molt graciós. Vés a buscar en Jim, ell té la clau. Que sigui ràpid, no puc esperar. 74 00:06:36,049 --> 00:06:37,251 El XANA ataca? 75 00:06:37,251 --> 00:06:38,940 No, però hi ha un problema. 76 00:06:40,099 --> 00:06:41,614 Bé, veuré que hi puc fer. 77 00:06:41,614 --> 00:06:43,036 De pressa! 78 00:06:43,486 --> 00:06:44,911 Sí, sí, tranquil. 79 00:07:04,165 --> 00:07:08,933 — No ha canviat en res. — No. És estrany-hi tornar de nou. 80 00:07:09,632 --> 00:07:12,991 Aelita, entra en el forat de cuc virtual 107 per anar més ràpid. 81 00:07:12,991 --> 00:07:15,058 Sí, prepararé el submarí. 82 00:07:40,088 --> 00:07:47,762 Atenció, acceleració en 3, 2,1… 0! 83 00:08:02,981 --> 00:08:05,657 Jeremie, som aquí. Però no veig res. 84 00:08:11,078 --> 00:08:12,211 Estàs segur que era aquest forat de cuc? 85 00:08:12,443 --> 00:08:17,301 Sí, però el senyal no és molt bo. Ja trobareu alguna cosa. 86 00:08:49,976 --> 00:08:52,298 Odd, per ﬁ has arribat, ja era hora. 87 00:08:52,298 --> 00:08:53,000 Ho sento. 88 00:08:53,000 --> 00:08:55,955 William? No tinc temps ara, hem de… 89 00:08:55,955 --> 00:09:04,159 Una missió, puc veure-ho. Només volia dir-te que ľOdd no vindrà. Té un problema. 90 00:09:07,346 --> 00:09:10,147 Jeremie, veig alguna cosa en línia recta. 91 00:09:12,112 --> 00:09:13,071 Com és? 92 00:09:13,662 --> 00:09:22,664 Una gran esfera com Lyoko. Pero no tan agradable, té una espècie ďescorça. Veig un portal! 93 00:09:26,912 --> 00:09:30,197 Si és com Lyoko, no és complicat ďobrir. 94 00:09:38,166 --> 00:09:39,700 Ja està, diu que el seu nom és “Còrtex”. 95 00:09:52,043 --> 00:09:54,654 Jeremie, hem sortit del Mar digital. 96 00:09:58,528 --> 00:10:01,619 Hi ha un sector, com a Lyoko. Però és estrany. 97 00:10:07,735 --> 00:10:10,110 Hi ha un anell al voltant ďun nucli. 98 00:10:11,735 --> 00:10:17,969 Deu ser el cor de Còrtex, aquí trobarem respostes al misteri de per què el XANA ha tornat. 99 00:10:27,658 --> 00:10:30,768 Aterrant, prepareu-vos per sortir. 100 00:10:32,660 --> 00:10:34,160 Us envio els vehicles. 101 00:10:39,347 --> 00:10:40,753 Vinga, princesa. 102 00:10:55,442 --> 00:10:58,536 No hi ha monstres, però aneu amb compte. 103 00:11:18,307 --> 00:11:24,057 Atenció! Passa alguna cosa, i no deu ser bo. Compte! 104 00:11:31,168 --> 00:11:32,465 Yumi, compte! 105 00:11:35,344 --> 00:11:36,748 Yumi! 106 00:11:36,748 --> 00:11:38,532 Aelita, que ha estat això? 107 00:11:38,907 --> 00:11:40,174 Què ha passat? 108 00:11:40,440 --> 00:11:44,725 No ho sé, tot ha començat a moure’s. Jo he pogut parar però la Yumi ha estat desvirtualitzada. 109 00:11:44,725 --> 00:11:45,907 — Oh no! — Què? 110 00:11:46,129 --> 00:11:49,412 — La Yumi no està als escàners. — Espera, espera, què vols dir? 111 00:11:49,412 --> 00:11:51,445 Està atrapada entre una espècie de dos codis digitals. 112 00:11:51,869 --> 00:11:53,926 Còrtex interfereix amb ľSkid. 113 00:11:55,818 --> 00:11:59,979 — He perdut unes dades a la xarxa. — No ho entenc, la Yumi segueix viva o no? 114 00:11:59,979 --> 00:12:08,760 Sí… No… No ho sé. Aelita, vés al cor de Còrtex, al nucli. 115 00:12:09,417 --> 00:12:10,761 Podem saber què passa, Jeremie? 116 00:12:10,761 --> 00:12:15,525 La Yumi ha desaparegut, ľúnica forma de fer-la tornar és obtenint la seva empremta digital. 117 00:12:20,591 --> 00:12:22,857 Empremta digital, centre de Còrtex, ďacord. 118 00:12:33,249 --> 00:12:34,410 Ulrich! 119 00:12:40,849 --> 00:12:41,410 Merda! 120 00:12:46,179 --> 00:12:49,812 No m’ho puc creure, ľUlrich també està atrapat! Què fem? 121 00:12:51,891 --> 00:12:53,046 William? 122 00:12:53,046 --> 00:12:56,597 — Només digues com puc anar a Còrtex. — Et transportaré directament cap allà, ľSkid farà de pont. 123 00:12:56,597 --> 00:13:00,423 Molt bé. Quina situació… 124 00:13:10,393 --> 00:13:12,020 Transfereixo en William. 125 00:13:16,383 --> 00:13:17,791 Virtualització! 126 00:13:31,897 --> 00:13:36,852 William, ľAelita és en direcció oest, ťenvio un vehicle. 127 00:13:36,852 --> 00:13:42,054 No, tinc una cosa millor. Pel que sembla, conservo una cosa que em va donar el XANA. 128 00:13:56,356 --> 00:14:00,036 Della Robbia, tu eres qui feia aquest soroll? İ què fas aquí? 129 00:14:00,303 --> 00:14:02,041 En William ha trigat en avisar-te. 130 00:14:02,041 --> 00:14:04,865 William? En Dunbar? Ell no m’ha dit res. 131 00:14:04,865 --> 00:14:08,792 No ho entenc… Ui, no! No puc creure-ho! 132 00:14:09,198 --> 00:14:14,636 Espera, noi, elegeix un numero: 2, 4, 6 o 8. Després, Jim. 133 00:14:15,006 --> 00:14:18,594 Està bé, Della Robbia. 10 hores de càstig! 134 00:15:09,202 --> 00:15:10,453 Aelita, fuig! 135 00:15:11,534 --> 00:15:12,785 Aelita! 136 00:15:33,412 --> 00:15:35,720 Ei, tranquiŀla, sóc jo. 137 00:15:35,720 --> 00:15:39,130 Ho sé, perdó, em poso nerviosa amb el teu súper fum. 138 00:15:39,333 --> 00:15:41,239 Perdonada, anem. 139 00:15:51,695 --> 00:15:57,633 — On està el ﬁll de puta! Si el trobo… — Odd, en William ja està a Còrtex, però tenim problemes. 140 00:15:57,633 --> 00:16:00,818 Què? Ell ha pres el meu lloc? Què és Còrtex? 141 00:16:00,818 --> 00:16:04,556 Dóna’t pressa, ľUlrich i la Yumi estan en perill. 142 00:16:04,556 --> 00:16:06,635 Com dius? Bé, en William també està en perill. 143 00:16:10,026 --> 00:16:11,636 Està bloquejada. 144 00:16:12,010 --> 00:16:13,151 Deixa’m intentar-ho. 145 00:16:14,352 --> 00:16:17,277 — Així no funcionarà. — Compte! 146 00:16:27,465 --> 00:16:28,920 Ja podem entrar. 147 00:16:32,154 --> 00:16:33,934 Entra, no et preocupis per mi! 148 00:16:37,797 --> 00:16:39,731 Virtualització! 149 00:17:22,932 --> 00:17:26,139 William, maleït ﬁll de puta traïdor! 150 00:17:26,505 --> 00:17:28,613 Oh, per ﬁ has sortit. 151 00:17:30,114 --> 00:17:32,709 No és moment, després podreu barallar-vos. 152 00:17:39,481 --> 00:17:40,793 Després acabarem això. 153 00:17:47,314 --> 00:17:49,123 Jeremie, per ﬁ sóc aquí. 154 00:17:53,690 --> 00:17:55,784 Tenies raó, hi ha una espècie de terminal. 155 00:18:05,144 --> 00:18:10,827 Està bé. Connecta’t a la terminal i troba ľempremta digital de la Yumi i ľUlrich. 156 00:18:13,799 --> 00:18:15,907 No perdis temps, ľempremta de la Yumi i ľUlrich, de pressa! 157 00:18:28,037 --> 00:18:30,130 Jeremie, alguna cosa va malament. 158 00:18:30,130 --> 00:18:33,847 No perdis el temps, dóna’t pressa! 159 00:19:01,697 --> 00:19:02,743 Fi del joc. 160 00:19:06,182 --> 00:19:08,369 Ara podem lluitar. 161 00:19:09,278 --> 00:19:10,994 Està bé, tranquiŀlitza’t. 162 00:19:10,994 --> 00:19:13,836 En somnis! Et faré miques. 163 00:19:14,183 --> 00:19:15,387 Odd, para! 164 00:19:15,605 --> 00:19:16,995 Mai! 165 00:19:17,605 --> 00:19:18,995 Ei, què passa? 166 00:19:30,407 --> 00:19:31,434 Aelita? 167 00:19:37,107 --> 00:19:38,785 Atenció, passa alguna cosa! 168 00:19:40,936 --> 00:19:43,187 Aelita, de pressa! 169 00:19:45,952 --> 00:19:47,801 Surt ďaquí, de pressa! 170 00:19:53,064 --> 00:19:54,314 Aelita, surt! 171 00:19:56,079 --> 00:19:57,529 Pare? 172 00:19:59,230 --> 00:20:00,606 Aelita, mou-te! 173 00:20:03,997 --> 00:20:06,388 Vinga, vinga, vinga! 174 00:20:16,408 --> 00:20:17,923 Aquest lloc és encantador. 175 00:21:04,665 --> 00:21:06,265 Estàs segura que era el teu pare? 176 00:21:06,506 --> 00:21:09,073 No ho entenc. Què feia a Còrtex? 177 00:21:09,073 --> 00:21:15,022 Potser res, no podem estar segurs. Aelita, et prometo que faré el que sigui per saber-ho. 178 00:21:15,382 --> 00:21:17,194 İ què fareu amb mi? 179 00:21:17,728 --> 00:21:19,586 És cert que no vas ser amable amb ľOdd. 180 00:21:19,586 --> 00:21:20,770 Sí, és veritat. 181 00:21:21,609 --> 00:26:30,397 Però també és cert que sense tu hauríem fallat a la missió. 182 00:21:26,397 --> 00:21:31,587 Amb el XANA atacant de nou… Ho pensarem. 183 00:21:30,397 --> 00:21:35,198 Què? Això és tot el que li dieu? Fins i tot li feu un petó! 184 00:21:35,573 --> 00:21:37,498 No, amb un “gràcies” és suﬁcient. 185 00:21:40,273 --> 00:21:44,484 Per tant, siguem clars en el que us vull parlar. 186 00:21:44,484 --> 00:21:48,591 El proper en apropar-se a aquesta porta a 10 metres tindrà 2 hores de càstig. 187 00:21:48,792 --> 00:21:55,466 No, el proper en apropar-se 2 metres tindrà 10 hores de càstig. Queda entès? 188 00:22:05,763 --> 00:22:08,113 Ei, William, William, William! 189 00:22:11,502 --> 00:22:14,908 Has elegit la teva arma? Ja estic llest per barallar. 190 00:22:15,313 --> 00:22:17,562 No, no ens barallarem, és una tonteria. 191 00:22:17,968 --> 00:22:21,364 Només et volia dir que la Yumi ťestà esperant, et vol dir alguna cosa. 192 00:22:21,364 --> 00:22:22,549 La Yumi? On? 193 00:22:22,549 --> 00:22:23,955 A la sala de neteja del menjador. 194 00:22:26,093 --> 00:22:27,721 — Sense rancors? — Per suposat. 195 00:22:36,282 --> 00:22:39,161 Dunbar, què fas aquí? 10 hores de càstig! 196 00:22:40,315 --> 00:22:41,584 Ben fet, Odd, bé. Category:Season 5 Category:Cortex Category:Subtitles Category:Catalan Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Cortex (episode)